


Stretching is hard work

by Tpants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: Prompt: Life has often tried to stretch me / but the rope always went slackWhat I read: Lily has often tried to stretch me / but the rope always went slackOops.





	Stretching is hard work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shessocold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/gifts).



 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: https://artymakeart.tumblr.com/post/178203392252/hp-shessocold-give-the-rs-24-hr-challenge


End file.
